Amanda Jolie
Amanda Jolie is the eldest child of Don and Barbara Jolie. She has a younger sister named Franchesca Jolie. She is the girlfriend and mate to Jackson Hartley. She studied at University of Washington, majoring in Hospitality. She then went on to become the assistant manager of the five star hotel, The Four Seasons. Early Life Amanda grew up with nannies raising her, for her parents were constantly travelling for their jobs that they found more important than their children. Amanda disliked her parents absence in her and Franchesca's lives, therefore, she tried to be as supportive and motherly to her younger sister as she could. When Amanda entered high school she wanted the chance to be a kid, and with Chess' new and loving nanny, Jolene, Amanda got to go out more. Amanda then went on to attend University of Washington in Seattle. She ended up falling in love with the city of Seattle. Amanda enjoyed being away from the reminders of her childhood but missed her sister dearly. At a club one night during her senior year of college, she met her now boyfriend Jackson Hartley. Physical Appearance Amanda has dark hair and green eyes. She has a thin pointed nose and wide smile. Amanda has an elegant beauty and medium build. Personality Amanda is described as sweet but firm. She has a strong and stubborn personality often leading her to fight with Jackson over her safety. She is independent and tries to act tough even when she is facing a stronger oopponent. Amanda has a manager way of thinking, which helps her to strive at her job. Relationships Romance Jackson Hartley Amanda and Jackson met at a club during her senior year of college. Jackson was at the club scoping for females to prey upon, for he mostly fed on attractive young women. Setting his eye on Amanda they spent the whole night flirting and dancing. He gradually gave her more and more drinks until she was too drunk to think. Leading her out of the club and to his apartment, he acted as a gentlemen he open the door for her and poured her another drink. After kissing her and helping her out of her clothes, he kissed his way from her legs to her neck. He stopped when he noticed she was shaking. Looking at her face she realized she was crying. Amanda pulled her legs to her chest and cried in his pillow. Suddenly feeling awkward he just sat and watched her. Jackson wasn't good at the affection thing. After hearing her mutter something about her uncaring father he felt a connection. Uncomfortably sitting next to her and patting her shoulder he talked about his abusive father. They stayed up talking about their childhoods, Amanda eventually shifting to lie across his chest. Jackson watched Amanda sleep, brushing through her hair with his fingers. Before she woke up Jackson slipped out to buy groceries. She woke up to the smell of omelets and bacon. Due to waking up late Amanda had already missed several classes and decided to skip the whole day to spend it with Jackson. Before walking her home that night he asked to take her on another date. After a month of dating, Amanda goes out clubbing with some girlfriends. She spots her boyfriend flirting with another girl across the dance floor. Following them into the alley behind the club she yells out "CHEATER!" for it looks like he is kissing the other woman's neck. Shocked by the sound of her voice he looks up. Seeing his veiny vampire face, bloody mouth, and sharp fangs Amanda is frightened and begins to run, screaming for help. Speeding in front of her, she bumps into him and falls on the ground. "Amanda let me explain." The veins in his face settled back to normal as he fears of losing her. Jackson commands Amanda to stop crawling away and crying. Looking her deep in the eyes he helps her up and compels her to forget everything she's seen, go back into the club and have fun with her friends. His ability seemed to work when she happily entered his apartment that night as if nothing had happened. Family Franchesca Jolie Amanda loves her little sister more than anything. She doesn't visit home that often after moving to Seattle but calls her sister frequently to check in, share gossip stories, and sisterly advice. Gallery Meghan Ory Photoshoo.jpg Meghan-Ory-Photoshoot-by-Michael-Freeby-meghan-ory-30790537-669-1000.jpg 600full-meghan-ory.jpg e-dNNasF.jpeg Meghan-ory-at-cw-cbs-and-showtime-2013-summer-tca-party_1.jpg Meghan-Ory-Photoshoot-by-Michael-Freeby-meghan-ory-30790541-675-900.jpg Meghan-Ory11.jpg 7f18ba7770e3d5de93081ee17ee513ea.jpg 740full-meghan-ory.jpg 7b890730122e9e5f3486ebcfc997468e.jpg meghan-ory-lead.jpg Ruby_209.png|Amanda hurt by an ex cop vampire ihbhbhb.jpeg|Amanda holding her nephew Large.gif Article-2356944-1AAD8E89000005DC-592 634x599.jpg|Jackson and Amanda on Isle Esme- taken by a happy Chess Amell-wife-6.jpg|Jackson and Amanda- taken by Nina tumblr_nvrvoeVTj91rcyiauo1_500.png MeghanOry-ChristmasMovie.jpg tumblr_o48s40TT3H1v6ueopo1_1280.jpg 13SHORES-master768.jpg ChesapeakeShores1712r-1024x683.jpg tumblr_o25umaIVkS1ucw5o4o1_500.gif Jolie Amanda